1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a canister, a vapor deposition apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a canister, a vapor deposition apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Semiconductor devices, display devices, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. Various methods may be used to form the plurality of thin films, one of which is a vapor deposition method.
The vapor deposition method uses one or more gases as raw materials to form a thin film. The vapor deposition method includes chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and the like.
According to the ALD, after a raw material is injected and purged/pumped, a single layer or a composite layer is adsorbed to a substrate, and then another raw material is injected and purged/pumped, so that a desired single or composite atomic layer is formed.
During this deposition process, it is not easy to stably supply a raw material. In particular, when a raw material in a liquid state is vaporized and a raw material in a gas state is injected into a deposition space, it is not easy to stably accommodate the raw material in the liquid state, thereby deteriorating characteristic of a deposition layer and convenience of a deposition procedure.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is expected to become a next generation display apparatus due to its wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer having an organic emission layer (organic EML) between a first electrode and a second electrode which face each other, and also includes one or more various thin films.
However, because the organic light-emitting display apparatus has increased in size and is expected to have high definition, it is difficult to deposit a large thin film with desired characteristics. Also, there is limitation in increasing the efficiency of a process of forming the large thin film.